Active devices of vehicles are defined in this document as devices which may be actuated, typically by electric motor, in response to a change in vehicle state. The change in state may for example be a braking event, or a vehicle maneuver such as cornering. Examples of active devices are seat restraints and aerodynamic aids. Active devices are typically re-settable, thus permitting repeated activation and de-activation according to demand.
It is known to trigger an active device according to proximity of an obstacle, according to a vehicle speed threshold, and also according to a lateral acceleration threshold of a vehicle.
Active devices are useful but the control strategy may have difficulty in distinguishing a planned maneuver, for which no action is required, from an unplanned maneuver. Repeated or late actuation of such devices, can also be an unwanted distraction for the vehicle driver.
What is required is a method and system of determining the required speed and severity of deployment of an active device at a predetermined threshold. Ideally it should be possible to make operation of the system apparent to vehicle occupants, without being distracting.
It is an aim of the present invention to address this issue. Other aims and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following description, claims and drawings.